


(No) Love on Top

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Matsumoto Jun’s efficient executive PA, Sakurai Sho, is there for him.Allthe way.An Office AU p0rn featuring power bottom Jun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would have never seen the light of day if I kept on thinking about world building and backstories. This universe started in a pwp storyline in bullet points years ago before morphing into short drabbles, and _finally_ taking shape in all these chapters. It also started with each chapter as a stand alone, but at the end little plot emerges.
> 
> I owe so much to every heartfelt comment and every precious kudos I received as I struggled to finish this. Thank you for accompanying me and 'holding my hand' throughout this the wild ride <3!

Jun has to wait exactly 132 annoying seconds before Sho answers his call. 

But before Jun can say anything, Sho is already speaking—as always, anticipating. "My apology, Matsumoto-san. I was across the floor overseeing Yamada’s practice for tomorrow’s meeting."

The headache Jun has been nursing since morning only worsens. Today is definitely not his day. Today has definitely decided to throw him every obstacles and annoyance his way. And it’s barely an hour after the office lunch break. 

Sighing audibly in speakerphone, Jun tries to rein his annoyance, breathing deeply before giving Sho an order. “Just get in here as soon as you’re able.”

"Yes, Sir."

Slamming the receiver into place, Jun can clearly picture Sho nodding with a serious air on the other side of the line, knowing that Jun is not in the best mood, and tells himself to be satisfied with that. 

As he waits, Jun paces around his desk, telling himself to calm the fuck down. His suit jacket has long flung carelessly over the visitor chair, his ties loosened. He has just returned from his fifth meeting of the day—and nothing ever went smooth when he presented his department quarterly plan in the weekly CEO briefing.

Before long, Sho gives a soft cursory knock before stepping into the office, his back straight, his posture polite, his eyes kind.

Jun is standing behind his large desk with messily ruffled hair and frustrated expression. “Lock the door.” The order is familiar; the words are what they’ve been sharing for many years. 

Sho silently does as asked, and waits in front of the locked door. 

“My chair.” 

And Sho swiftly walks over and takes a seat at Jun’s chair, facing Jun with his leg spread and hands on his thighs. 

Few seconds passed and they keep looking at each other, Jun with fiery annoyance in his eyes and Sho with open understanding. It always takes Jun a while to adjust, but Sho is always willing to wait. 

Then Jun walks toward Sho, one hand reaching out to take hold of the back of his chair before he folds himself with ease on top of Sho’s lap.

He lets out a relief exhale when he feels Sho’s steady arms wrap around his waist. Jun feels one palm resting against his back firmly, while the other starting to rub his back comfortingly. Sho shifts in his seat a bit to settle with their combined weight and leans back against the chair as Jun nuzzles into his hair. 

And they stay silent and close for a long moment. 

“They all voted no for our proposal,” Jun finally says with a pout even if he doubts Sho can see it. 

Sho offers no response, merely tightening his hold around Jun’s waist for a fraction of second before resuming to rubbing Jun’s back.

“They didn’t even let me finish the presentation. Didn’t even bother to read the handouts,” Jun continues, his tone bitter. “We’ve failed on the two planned subsidiary mergers already. Can’t they see that the old way needs to be changed?”

Sho says nothing. 

Jun clicks his tongue before he voices out his plan. “I’m taking this proposal to the shareholder meeting. They might not like it, but they hate me already for shaking their status quo.”

Sho still stays silent, but Jun feels his hands warm, his touch comforting.

“Dammit, all the extra work!” Jun’s hands are clutching hard on Sho’s shoulder, face hidden in the crook of Sho’s neck. 

Sho hums and keeps on his pace on giving slow and firm rubs on Jun’s back. Sho smells like coffee, the expensive blend Jun gives him every month, and that alone makes Jun smiles a little bit. He nuzzles the side of Sho’s neck, indulging in the familiar solid hold, relying on dependable and steady presence, even if it’s barely an hour after the office lunch break.

They stay like that until Jun’s breathing evenly, his anger abating, his mind much clearer now. Knowing that there’s no use crying over lost battle, that the critiques were actually not surprising—coming from those old farts who constantly in the opinion that they know what’s better for their god forsaken company. 

“I need to sharpen the presentation,” Jun whispers, his tone clear with determination. He’s mostly reminding himself about his objective, about winning the war even at the expense of losing one important battle. He knows Sho listens but he also knows that Sho won’t come in between him trying to reason with himself. “I also need to talk first with few of them to gain the upper hand and some clear _ay_ votes in my pockets."

Calmer now, Jun continues, “Did I take you away from anything aside from just Yamada’s practice?”

“You did.”

“I’m not sorry,” Jun says as he feels Sho’s palm pressing slightly on his back in assurance. 

“You should never be,” Sho says, and Jun can feel him smiling. “Although, I might not be able to finish the documents you requested this morning on time.”

“Consider yourself getting reprimanded and given an hour extended deadline. I still want those reports tonight.”

“You’ll have them.”

He speaks softly against Sho’s jaw. “What do I have for the rest of the day?”

“I made you a reservation for lunch at Tony’s, and they agree to keep your reservation until 2 PM or do delivery if you prefer so.”

Jun’s stomach grumbles in response; he swears under his breath, remembering that he hasn’t had anything else since morning besides a gallon of coffee and some protein bars. The meetings have drained all his energy; no wonder he’s in such a foul mood.

“Maybe I'll just go. Clear my mind a bit,” Jun says. “Anything else?”

“Your last meeting is at 4PM, Conference Room 3. I checked and Ayane-kun is already there for the presentation prep. So far, his department seems to work out smoothly, even with the new additional members.”

Jun closes his eyes, finally settling in contently in Sho’s hold. “Those interns are doing well?”

“From what I heard and as stated in Ayane’s report, they are.”

“Anything else?”

Sho lists the name of the documents he has proofread in the morning and in need for Jun’s final notation. In soft voice—his hands never falters, warm and sure against Jun’s back, Sho then reports the outcome of his own meetings from the morning, in which dealing with another set of interns and the upcoming monthly evaluation.

Jun takes in more information as Sho continues, breathing the familiar scent before giving in and dropping kisses into Sho’s hair. “And have you had lunch?”

“I still have reports to finish,” Sho says, his hand around Jun’s waist tightening fractionally.

Jun finally let out a small smile against Sho’s shoulder. “I'll bring you something.”

Sho hums his thanks against Jun’s hair, and Jun cherishes their stolen moment for a while longer, knowing that he will need to go for lunch soon and leave Sho’s warm lap after he gets what he wanted from Sho.

And Sho knows that Jun has not gotten what he wanted yet because then Sho asks. “And?”

Jun tightens his hold around Sho’s shoulders for purchase and grinds his hips forward. Temperature raises a notch in Jun’s cool office, familiar warmth between them. He says, already a little breathless, always reluctant to ask until he is left with no other choice, “Just one last thing.”

“Sir?” And in perfect anticipation, one of Sho’s hands reaches up to brush Jun’s flushed cheek and lands a soft kiss on the corner of Jun’s lips. His other hand gives a firm squeeze around Jun’s ass. Sho then leans back against Jun’s chair, smiling with his eyes closed, and giving in fully. 

And Jun takes what he wants.

* 

A long bath after a good run along with warm and simple late supper were exactly what Jun needed. Now in loose pajama pants and old shirt, he heads back to his kitchen in much better mood at the end of this disastrous day. At least his afternoon meeting went smoothly. Ayane is proven to be a very good team coordinator and the team has been able to support Jun’s own presentation in a very satisfying manner. 

Leaning on his kitchen counter, he takes slow sips of water as he scrolls through his phone and flips his notebook open. He finds two emails from Sho, just as he has requested—the final morning brief for tomorrow site visit are arranged in order of importance in one neat folder ready for Jun’s perusal. Clicking the attachments one by one, Jun takes his time skimming through Sho’s schedule sheets and document drafts, finding everything in order and satisfactory.

He will need to read through everything tomorrow, Jun puts that down on his notes. It is always useful to have the first skim—Jun puts another points on his notes, giving him a good sense of comfort knowing what tomorrow will bring.

Jun continues to jot down short notes after short notes, a few more details to be added. He taps and opens the next email, finding documents that needs his approval for his afternoon meeting. This time he takes his time to examine every page before putting his initial mark at the end of every document, notifying Sho he’s already giving everything a thorough read. All Sho needs to do tomorrow is to prepare hard copies and distribute the necessary docs to the rest of the team members.

Quick taps later, he sends the document back to Sho along with a simple note. _All good to go. Excellent job as always._

He takes his notebook and phone, swiftly turning the lights off at his kitchen. He has just finished rearranging his bed and pillows when a reply comes through.

_Thank you, Sir._

The reply is too quick for Jun’s liking. He frowns as he settles himself in bed: is Sho still working? A quick glance at the clock shows that it’s few minutes after midnight. What is possibly still holding Sho back at work?

_You’re still at the office?_

Jun settles under his blanket after shifting around a bit, leaving his bedside light on for now and then staring at his phone for a long minute. 

A reply. _I’m already at home._

Jun is sure that they have completed their work for today, and the emails Sho sent him should have been the last bit. He wasn’t expecting quick replies. Sho could have replied tomorrow morning and Jun is confident that they will have the best preparation for the day. 

He relies heavily on Sho’s planning and coordination skills. Being a Managing Partner and CEO always sounds fancy to others but Jun, and also Sho, knows it has been nothing but. There are always complications, dealing with people’s different interests and perspectives. It will be one thing to deal with them but it’s another to deal with them while yielding good result on to everyone’s satisfaction. The ambitious mergers the board have requested in the beginning of the year has been tough for their floor and department; Jun and his team had been completely overwhelmed by assignments and arrangements. But that doesn’t mean that Sho needs to do extra work and unnecessary overtime, even more than he’s already been doing.

Jun types fast. _Don’t tell me that you’re still working?_

It is almost like Sho has been expecting his question. _I won’t then, Sir._

Jun rolls his eyes at the reply. Sho is still working then. At least Sho’s not still at the office, and that alone is the only thing that refrains Jun from calling Sho right now and ordering him to go home immediately. Jun settles for a different approach, one that he knows will work. He writes: _Sho-kun._

After a full minute without a reply, Jun knows he has gotten Sho to stop working, and that Sho knows that Jun is waiting for him to get ready for bed. 

They’ve been working too hard, Jun sighs as he puts down his phone and lets his mind drifts for a while. They’ve been taking lengthy overtime, and aside from stolen precious breaks Jun decided they could take, they haven’t been taking time for themselves. Sho never utters a single complaint but sometimes the signs are obvious—be it short-tempered moods getting the better of them, or lack of focus due to exhaustion, or simply grumpy mornings and late nights. He can plan something, Jun reminds himself—he needs to plan something, he realizes. It’d take his mind off the stress of work, being a perfect distraction, and it’s for their benefits. It’s always better to tackle work with clear head, and what’s better to bring clear head than good bouts of sex with Sho. 

His own stream of thoughts bring warm tingles throughout his lower stomach. It has been too long.

His first choice will be a trip. Jun makes a quick calculation: but they will soon hosting a workshop for the whole departments, accommodating the delegations from all around Japan—and they would not have the time to do a quick trip like Jun would’ve wanted. His second choice will be a day, or a night, or two days, or just anything longer than just a quickie at his office.

He reaches under his blanket and inside his pants, finding him half-hard already. It has been too long, Jun tells himself, too long without Sho’s company and spending time together without work going on between them. After licking his palm wet, he gives himself firm loose strokes, now that his mind is filled with the memory of being held by Sho on his chair back at his office this afternoon, the heat they shared in closeness, the softness of Sho’s fleeting kisses encouraging him to take what he needs without holding back.

Jun melts further into his bed and stretches his legs wider, raising his knees up and giving himself firmer strokes. 

He wants Sho. He wants Sho to be the one who pins him onto bed, Sho to be the one who strokes him to completion, Sho to be the one who uses him to chase his own pleasure after. Jun closes his eyes, and tries to bring the memory of the last time they did this. Nothing but blurry images and intensity come to his mind. It has been too long. Jun wants Sho; he closes his eyes, stroking faster, and savors the delicious sensation coursing through him. When orgasm hits, Jun groans out loudly, swearing profusely as he tries to not soil his shirt more than he already have. He strokes himself to completion, sighing his last long content moan before he stops, breathless and satisfied. 

Next weekend, he makes a decision at that instant. A full weekend if they can manage it, but at the very least, if Jun has to wait that long to be with Sho, he wants one full day. Saturday. 

Deciding that a trip to the bathroom is too much effort, Jun just takes off his shirt before using it to quickly clean himself. As he pulls his blankets to cover his shoulder, his phone beeps. 

Finally a reply. _Jun_

Followed by: _Good night._

Jun chuckles sleepily as he settles into his bed more comfortably. That approach always works wonder. Now that he knows Sho is already getting ready to bed, Jun allows pleasant tiredness overtakes him. He types a quick reply before dropping his phone next to his pillow and drifting asleep.

 _Good night._

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit tags for this chapter: cock ring, blowjob, orgasm delay, and (in case the hint from the first chapter wasn't clear) Dom/sub undertones.

Jun opens his door, finding Sho dressed as neat as he is on Monday in his snappy suit sans necktie and holding a box with few document folders stacked dangerously on it. 

“Morning, Sir.”

“Let me get those first,” Jun reaches to take the stacks from the top of the box before welcoming Sho in. “I’m sorry that you need to go to the office first thing Saturday morning to get all these. Should’ve brought them home with me last night.”

Sho bows slightly. “It’s not a problem.”

Jun nods and leaves Sho at the entryway. Knowing that Sho will take his time with his shoes and slippers, he goes directly to set the documents along with the other stacks on his table. He heads to the kitchen to get them fresh coffee and with two steaming mugs of coffee in hand, he meets Sho by his large dining table. It is currently covered with the document Jun has tried to work with, yet no order has been achieved as Jun ended up spending the morning to set up two laptops on the side of the table. 

Sho catches on quickly at the sight, going straight to the table and after setting the box under the table, examining the spread of documents for patterns and details. Jun watches as Sho absently takes off his suit jacket and begins to roll his sleeves—a sign that Sho is already preparing to dive into work immediately.

Jun takes a large sip of coffee, setting Sho’s mug on the table before taking a step closer.

Sho turns to Jun with a polite smile. “I see you already took care lining up the older documents. I’m just going to set up the new ones up I brought with me, and then we can start.”

When Jun only staring at him in silent for a few more seconds, Sho waits, now that his attention is fully on Jun, his stance relaxed but ready to give in to what Jun is wishing. That open display of acceptance is what always encourages Jun to give himself the final push he always needed before asking from Sho. Sho always makes it so easy for Jun to ask, to demand, to submit.

His hand reaches out to take hold of Sho’s waist, tugging slightly. “I also want something else today.”

Sho nods. His smile changes—no longer the polite one he serves everyone else including Jun during their office hours, but it is the one that he gives Jun when they are together like this. “Yes?”

Jun catches himself licking his lips. In contrast to Sho who is now in dress shirt and slacks, Jun’s only bothered to put on loose sweatpants and a shirt. He knows he will need nothing more, or if he does, Sho will be there to deal with him. He rummages his pants pocket and, still with his gaze straight at Sho’s eyes, sets the items they will need today on the table: a cock ring, a condom packet, and a bottle of lube.

Jun’s heart beating wildly as he watches Sho turns to stare at the items, eyeing them carefully and making his own calculation. This close, he can see Sho suck in a deep breath as understanding of what Jun has asked him dawned. When he turns to Jun, the way he looks at Jun is different; it’s the look that Sho reserves for Jun, and only Jun, in times like this.

Jun has missed that look so much. 

Yet, it’s a full minute of silence before Sho takes a step forward and close their distance. Slowly his hands reach up to take Jun’s glasses off before carefully setting them on the table. The back of his hand strokes Jun’s flushed cheek, humming as he sees Jun’s lashes fluttered close in response. And then he kisses Jun, soft and coaxing for Jun to relax and further lean into their closeness. 

Sho always kisses him sweetly when they begin to get together like this. 

It was one of the two initial demands Sho insisted from Jun to be included in their arrangement; and every time, Sho always kisses Jun like he’s starving for it, like he cannot get enough of Jun—he has never asked on other times, and Jun probably would never allow him to ask. When they are like together like this, Sho still never asks, he just takes, used the consent Jun gave him it to his best advantage, takes as much as Jun is willing to give.

His hand on Sho’s waist slips and now Jun keeps his hands on his side, content in letting Sho have his way with him and set the pace for the both of them.

“Jun,” Sho whispers softly into Jun’s neck, with pleasant tickles of his short breaths and wet kisses, and Jun’s breath hitches, already lost in haze of surrendering to desire.

Sho always has this kind of tone of saying Jun’s name when they are together like this. It’s Sho’s way to tell Jun that he understands what Jun wants and it’s a signal for Jun that their time together is starting.

They stand there in the middle of Jun’s dining room; Sho’s hand is stroking Jun’s side, keeping him in place. He lands wet kisses against the side of his neck. He pulls Jun’s shirt down by the hand, sliding it slightly off his shoulder before leaning down, biting, and leaving scattered marks over the exposed pale skin. They sting painfully but knowing that his neck and shoulder will be littered with Sho’s marks for at least the rest of the weekend sends Jun sighing. 

Sho gives him one last kiss and then his hands take strong grips of Jun’s waist and turn Jun to face the dining table. 

His shirt is taken off and thrown somewhere on the floor, and the next moment, Sho has his hand across Jun’s bare chest to hold him with his back pressed against Sho’s warm chest. With a hum of delight, Sho glides his palm downward unhurriedly over Jun’s smooth skin. 

He arches in Sho’s hold, his hands reaching back to grip the side of Sho’s hips for purchase. There’s another bite on his shoulder, and Jun groans when he feels Sho’s hand tugging his sweatpants down and immediately wrapping his fingers around Jun’s half-hard cock.

Sho’s touch is just as heated as Jun remembers; it has been so long, and he shudders in delight. 

When Sho’s fingers starts giving him long firm strokes—deliberately slow and perfunctory, a clear sign that this one is not intended for Jun’s pleasure—he turns to seek Sho’s mouth, asking for a kiss, wanting those lips against his, breathless.

Sho’s softly whispers against Jun’s neck. “Stay still.”

The sound of Sho’s sure voice only makes Jun groaning his wish louder, slightly wiggling his upper body in Sho’s hold, enjoying the rub of Sho’s dress shirt fabric with his naked back, and pressing his ass back against Sho’s crotch. 

Sho’s only response is a firm grip on the base of Jun’s cock. It effectively stops Jun’s demand and movement, and with his lips nuzzling the side of Jun’s neck, Sho’s hand on Jun’s cock begins to move again.

It was only for a short moment for Jun cannot hold down his whine when Sho’s hand stops the delicious strokes suddenly. Jun feels Sho’s hold tighten around him when he takes Jun with him as he bends down to take the cock ring from the table. 

Jun’s breath hitches at the sight of Sho’s fingers fastening the ring around the base of his hard cock—that they are starting this right now, and without any unnecessary fuss Sho fastens the cock ring around Jun’s erection tightly. 

Ignoring Jun’s small sound of protest, Sho then pulls Jun’s sweatpants up. But instead of fastening it on Jun’s hips, he carefully put the elastic waistband under the head of Jun’s hard restricted cock, trapping it uncomfortably between the soft fabric and his bare stomach. Sho shifts in his stance, and Jun moans in loss when Sho’s hand abandons his lower stomach. 

They stand there in the middle of Jun’s dining room; now Sho completely enfolds Jun’s upper body, bounding him tight and keeping him immobile against Sho’s hold.

Jun hisses loudly at the new restricted feeling, his body struggling to obey Sho’s wishes, flares of delight in his mind relishing on Sho’s presence right there to hold him through slow acceptance. It will be safe to let go, he tells the small part of his mind that wants to struggle loose. It always takes a little bit of time for Jun to completely let go, but Sho is there to help steady him. Jun feels himself relaxing in Sho’s hold, basking in the silent praise that comes with Sho’s warm breaths on the juncture of his shoulder. 

“You always float so beautifully.” 

Jun shudders in Sho’s hold, his mind blissfully empty; all that matters now is Sho’s touch and whatever Sho wants for them. 

His complete surrender must have conveyed perfectly to Sho because then Sho’s grip tightens around him. The sensation of his naked back against Sho’s dress shirt returns, and now he can feel Sho’s hard cock against his ass.

“I want something else first,” Sho says, giving a small bite just a bit under Jun’s ear.

Exhaling loudly, Jun nods his consent. 

But then Sho doesn’t nothing, only silently grinding his hips shallowly forward against Jun’s ass, his fingers reaching to pinch Jun’s sensitive nipples, as if he’s passing time and waiting for something. 

Frowning, Jun tries to turn his head, to ask.

“Jun,” Sho says, one of his hands going up to cup Jun’s jaw and tilting his face slightly, keeping Jun’s head as it is. A wet kiss lands on the side of his on his cheek. “I need your words.”

Jun nods again, in reflex, before he remembers that he was supposed to give a verbal one, one Sho’s been waiting for. “Yes.”

Another wet kiss on the side of his neck, and then Sho bends him forward, and Jun belatedly realizes that Sho asks him to hold on to the table. 

A moment later, he whines with annoyance when he feels Sho’s warmth gone from his back. Sho’s light touch on the small of his back calms him a bit, and after the light shuffling behind him, Jun turns and sees Sho has taken the pillow from one of Jun’s dining chairs and set it down in front of him. 

He understands what Sho wanted from him, the realization making him dizzy with excitement already.

When Sho reaches out to offer him a hand, Jun immediately takes it. He stays standing where Sho wants him, and waits, allowing Sho to stroke his cheek. Sho then leans forward to give a full mouth kiss first. His smile is kind when he gives a soft tap on Jun’s shoulder. 

And Jun goes down, willingly, eagerly, his knees meeting the awaiting soft pillow. 

Sharp waves of pleasure runs through Jun, overtaking the painful throb of his hard cock, the clear focus and anticipation for pleasure that overshadow the throbs of frustration from his own cock. Sho wants him kneeled like this, barechested waiting for Sho to look at him with warm and open affection. Sho allows him, allows them, to have this much, and putting his trust on both of them, Jun allows himself to float further.

He feels Sho taking a step forward, closing the distance between them, his hand reaching out to take hold of Jun’s hair, tugging down slightly to have Jun tilting his head up and for him to have his eyes open. 

Jun fights his reflex to flutter close his eyes, when the fingers thread comfortingly through his hair, delighting in Sho’s reward and at the same time not wanting to miss a thing. He licks his lips when Sho one handedly undo his belt, chuckles when Sho’s fingers clumsily struggling to open his zipper, and grins when Sho gives a playful tug on Jun’s hair in retaliation.

Sho doesn’t bother to do more than take out his cock out of his trousers, giving himself a few pumps over the wet head of his cock—Jun licks his lips wet this time, ready for Sho. Still, when Sho gives another pull on his hair, Jun has to straighten his back to be on the height of Sho’s crotch, one hand reaching out to grip the back of Sho’s right thigh to balance himself.

“Lick.”

Jun complies easily, his tongue out to give wet and hot licks over the side of Sho’s shaft. He hums as he feels Sho’s grip on his hair tightens, keeping Jun’s head where he wants it to be with a firm press. And after a while, the grip directs Jun to lick further up causing Jun to stretch his neck rather awkwardly for his tongue to reach where Sho wants him to be. 

It’s a difficult feat to keep his eyes open but Jun tries his best. He can feel the head of Sho’s cock brushing hotly against his cheek, his bare chest rubbing against the fabric of Sho’s trouser. He is drooling madly, his chin a mess, and prickle of pain spreads on his knees as he tries to shift.

Sho gives another tug of his hair, and Jun can now hear his harsh breathing, can see his eyes darken with pleasure. Jun knows what Sho wants so he opens his mouth wide, his tongue out, and welcomes the head of Sho’s cock with a muffled moan. 

Jun’s hand on the back of Sho’s thigh slides up to Sho’s ass, and with his other hand, he takes hold of Sho’s shaft and starts sucking.

“Fuck.”

Sho sounds so desperate, his voice deep and slightly hoarse. He’s already so worked up and close, Jun knows, so he takes Sho deeper into his mouth and moves his hand faster. With a long groan, Sho now holds Jun’s head with both of his hands, pushing Jun’s head forward to meet the erratic rocking of his hips. They fall into familiar rhythm, of Sho pushing Jun to his limit, of Jun allowing Sho to do so; and when Sho stops holding back and just takes, Jun lets go and gives. 

Nothing else matters but pure pleasure and maddening sensation until the peak, “Jun.”

He shudders as he feels Sho’s cock twitch in his hold, and Sho’s pushing roughly, nearly making Jun gagged through it, before coming inside Jun’s mouth with a loud grunt. 

Jun finally closes his eyes, savoring the feel of Sho’s cock softening on his tongue, letting Sho to fully ride his orgasm to completion. The prickle of pain returns to his senses now that Sho’s grounding grips on his hair loosen. The restricted feeling on his cock intensifies, now that his sole focus on pleasuring Sho fades. He moans in protest when Sho pulls out of his mouth, his body wanting more, his mind asking more, but Sho doesn’t give.

Instead, Sho silently helps him to slowly stand and sit on the chair behind them. 

Jun feels Sho’s soothing touches on the side of his neck, his other hand massaging Jun’s knees gently. He feels Sho’s lips dropping soft kisses on the corner of Jun’s lips, his voice low and sweet as he coaxes Jun to return and open his eyes. He meets Sho’s calm gaze when he finally opens his eyes, his heartbeat skipped a bit as he sees Sho kneels in front of him with a satisfied smile on his flushed face. 

Sho stays still for a moment, and Jun slowly realizes that Sho is waiting for his response. He rests his hands against Sho’s chest, reveling on the feeling of soft fabric against his palm and the stark reminder that Sho still has all his clothes on while he’s half naked. Sho smiles sweetly at the gesture before leaning forward to capture Jun’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue chasing the remaining of his own taste. Sho then pulls away but keeping Jun close and grounded. His hand touches Jun’s face with tenderness, warmth in his voice when he softly says, “That was so good.”

Jun only leans into Sho’s touch and sighs.

“You’re so good,” Sho tells Jun again with a soft peck on his lips. And before Jun can reply, Sho’s other hand slides down to cup Jun’s trapped cock firmly. “Is this hurting?”

Jun gasps in surprise, Sho’s touch sparking pleasure pain electricity inside him, and he manages a weak nod.

This time it is a soft peck on Jun’s heated cheek. “Words, please.”

Jun has to swallow his moan; Sho’s reminder is always gentle. His hands are now clutching Sho’s dress shirt before shifting slightly in Sho’s hold. “Yes, but—”

“Okay.” 

Jun has not gotten what he wanted today, and Sho understands. So, he makes Sho stays there on his knees a little longer, staying close and letting Jun be. 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the Saturday morning scene from chapter 2.
> 
> .
> 
> Explicit tags for this chapter: edging, penetrative sex, and orgasm denial.

A warm palm slides into his blanket wrap and caresses his stomach, startling Jun out of his concentration. 

He was on the last page of the document after painstakingly reviewing it for nearly half an hour. After noting writing down the last of necessary revision notes for this proposal, He turns and looks up, finding Sho bowing down next to him with his hand now cupping Jun’s crotch. 

Sho is smiling softly at him. “I said: do you want anything? I’m about to make some coffee.”

Jun nods, almost automatically, his eyes fluttering shut at the returned of pain pleasure into his mind. “Water.”

“Coming right up.” Sho gives Jun’s crotch a teasing squeeze—prompting Jun to twitch in his seat and grunt lowly—before heading to Jun’s kitchen.

Jun then belatedly realizes that he’s slightly breathless now that the sharp flare of pleasure pain electricity coursing in him. The daze he’s been in was dim with lingering pressure, and now with only a touch the full sensation returns to him, more alertness to his senses. Slowly leaning against the back of the chair, he closes his eyes and exhales the breath he doesn’t even realized he’s been holding.

Minutes passed, and Jun catches fresh coffee scent next to him and feels Sho returning to his side. He hears rustling of papers, and opens his eyes to the sight of his documents neatly cleared next to his laptop and a tall glass of water now in front of him. 

“Here you go.” Sho’s hand gives Jun’s arm a comforting rubs—Sho frequently touches him when they are like this, and Jun basks in the rare attention happily. Now that he’s almost down to the last checklist of their Saturday work, soon he’s going to have what he wanted. 

Sho’s clear voice shakes Jun out of his reverie. He’s already gathering Jun’s docs and begins to check and rearrange their order. “Everything seems to be in order. Let me file these now and then all you need to do is to sign the drafts I’ve finished.”

Another comforting rub down Jun’s arm, before a reminder: “Your water, Jun.”

Jun nods before taking another sip. His eyes follow Sho’s movement around his dining table to the side he’d been stationing himself; Sho bending slightly to pick up his papers, frowning over his laptop screen for split minute, pouting as he’s concentrating to compare what’s on his paper and his screen before his expression turned into a soft smile after finding everything’s in order.

Taking another sip of water before clutching his glass tightly, Jun then closes his eyes and lets go.

*

Sho had stayed close and on his knees true to Jun’s demand, until he realized Jun had started to shiver; it finally set Sho in motion.

Jun was enclosed in a loose hug, Sho whispering sweet nothings on his ears. He vaguely caught Sho’s assurance of him going to return in a few moments—and then the body heat was gone. Jun blinked startlingly, but before he could form a protest, something warm and soft fell over his naked back, his blanket from the living room; Sho has gone and fetched it then. 

The loose hug resumed as Sho stands behind Jun’s chair. “I’ve turned up the AC temp. It should be warmer now.”

Jun nods, before remembering that Sho wanted his words. He focused on the warmth now surrounding him, on Sho’s hold despite the restriction and discomfort, and reveled in the bliss of submission. His voice was hoarse when he whispered a soft, “Okay.” 

He was instantly rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and to his dismay, Jun let out a groan, Sho’s hand pulling down his sweatpants and cupping him. Jun twitched at the onslaught of overwhelming sensation; Sho used lube this time, his slippery fingers began to move teasingly around Jun’s hard and aching cock. He leans back against the back of the chair with his head resting on Sho’s chest. A kiss on his hair coaxed out soft moans out of Jun, and he let Sho’s hand roam freely, stroking his hard cock lazily, sending his hips to involuntary arch at the sensation.

Sho hummed comfortingly next to Jun’s ear and every now and then dropped short kisses as he continues giving Jun what he wants. And Jun welcomed the frustration, relished in the distracting pain, savored the sensation of having to stave off his release, of having Sho close to hold him through this sexual misery, of having nothing else on his mind beside Sho and the work that Sho would arrange for him—he knew he could do it, as long as Sho is there with him. 

He must have sighed loudly because Sho’s hand stroking his cock finally came to a stop. Everything is silent for a moment and then Sho’s thumb brushed the slit of Jun’s cock and sent Jun hissing. 

Sho sounded breathless when he purred next to Jun’s ear. “Better?”

Jun could only nod.

Sho didn’t ask for him to voice his answer this time. Instead his hand let go of Jun’s cock and moved to rub circles against Jun’s inner thigh. “Do you think we can start working now?”

“Y-yeah,” Jun managed to breathe out after a moment. 

Sho hummed again before he deftly fixed Jun’s sweatpants, once again trapping Jun’s cock against the elastic waistband. “Let me wash my hands and then I’ll set your review documents up for you,” he finally said before kissing Jun’s hair one last time and walking to the kitchen again.

Jun tried to calm his erratic breathing. The short loss of Sho’s presence next to him brought Jun into focus. He bent himself forward a little bit, shifting in the seat to find a more comfortable sitting, acutely aware that he’s naked and sweaty under his blanket and under Sho’s care. 

It strangely gave him a clear sense of purpose. 

All he needed to deal was the task at hand, tackling this work he had been delaying now with Sho’s help, and clearing this one small challenge to be later rewarded with release. No more distraction, no more excuses, all he needed to do is to finish this work.

Sho returned to the dining table and began the set up, taking no heed on Jun’s discomfort and treating Jun with his usual ease and manner Sho wore at work. 

As he arranged paper in front of Jun while explaining the order, Sho’s hand occasionally reached out and gave Jun’s back soothing rubs 

“First, these are for you to sign. I’ve put marks on which revision number we are using— The documents that need reviewing are here, in order of importance.”

It sounded exactly like the directions Sho provided when they’re at work, with his clear and sure voice, but Sho also touched him—unconsciously, frequently, warmly—and Jun received the support he wanted and was even more determined to do his best. 

Sho set his chair on the other side of the table—a deliberate choice of giving Jun a breathable working space, he understands, and knowing that Sho would have him on the corner of his eyes, able to checking up on him silently, was comforting.

They set to work through their respective documents steadily in silence. Jun fumbled a little bit at first, but he managed to stay focused and complete his task one document at a time. Sho worked efficiently with his own task, alternating between making quick handwritten notes on the printed documents and typing quick addition to the files on his laptop. 

*

A soft touch against his cheekbone prompts Jun to open his eyes. 

“I’ve marked the pages that need your initials,” Sho says, his hand gesturing at Jun’s pen laid on top of a neat row of papers he had arranged in front of Jun. Our last task of the day, Jun hears the unspoken details anyway; it is exactly the push he needed to set to work. 

It takes Jun a little bit longer than usual, but he managed to skim through everything and completed the documents as per Sho’s instruction. When he finally puts down his pen, he lets out a loud exhale before he could catch himself. Sho says nothing as he effectively collects the papers, setting them aside, and waits for Jun’s next instruction. 

Jun turns to face Sho, his hand reaching out to touch Sho’s elbow, demanding his attention while showing his appreciation for his help throughout. Jun knows Sho gets it when he sees Sho beam sweetly; Sho knows Jun is praising him for another excellent job done. And that’s enough for both of them.

“Jun?”

No more tease—Jun really wants to get his release. His hand clutches hard at Sho’s, hoisting himself up, his blanket waving behind him. He presses his body against Sho’s and demands.

Blindly, Sho’s hand reaches around the table to get their supplies, and in the next moment he loops his hand around Jun’s waist. He only begins to walk backwards to Jun’s bedroom after he’s sure that he’s holding Jun firm within his close hold. 

Sho already loosens his hold around Jun when they stand beside Jun’s bed, assuming that Jun would want to ride him, but Jun has other plan. He turns them abruptly, so he’s the one standing with the bed behind him. He pries Sho’s hand from his waist and gives Sho’s chest a firm push, for him to take a few steps back.

Sho takes the hint, complies, and waits.

His hand as he rubbing his palm against Sho’s clothed erection for a while, smiling wider when he hears Sho’s breath hitched.

Jun reaches to work on Sho’s belt—his hands are only slightly trembling, He then pulls Sho’s zipper down, just enough to pull down his boxer and let Sho’s hard cock spring free. He gives Sho a few generous pumps, enjoying how Sho hardens in his hold before stopping; that would be all he needs from Sho now.

He discards his blanket, not caring when it pools around his feet. Wincing in slight pain, he takes off his sweatpants, and there he is standing naked in front of Sho. He delights in seeing Sho’s eyes raking over his naked form, turning even darker with lust and want. He licks his lips when he sees Sho’s eyes locked on them, and without delaying further, he turns to climb his bed and gets on his hands and knees.

Immensely pleased to hear Sho’s breath hitching at the sight of Jun’s presenting to him, Jun spreads his legs wider as he lowers further onto bed.

“Let me just—“

“Now,” Jun breathes, brokenly. “Fuck me now.”

Sho submits immediately but in his impatience Jun barely registers the sound of Sho fumbling with the lube and condom. He groans when he feels cool slickness—fucking finally, and Sho’s wet fingers brush his rim before slipping in. Jun is beyond caring, insistently demanding Sho to just get on with it, but Sho does nothing hasty—so fucking slow, especially when it concerns Jun, still stretching Jun open with care, still taking his time to make sure that Jun is properly ready. 

When Sho finally—fucking finally, pressing into him, Jun moans into his sheet. He is drowned in sparks of pain pleasure sensation; he clenches over Sho, forcing Sho to give him time. Sho understands; he stills his hips, trembling as he waits breathlessly, peppering comforting kisses over Jun’s shoulder blades and murmuring sweet nothings. 

He would not last, he knows, once Sho’s taken off the ring, and that realization settles him in a way. He relishes the burns—it’s been a fucking long time since he had this, delighting in the fullness sensation in him. And he finally rolls his hips, rocking back against Sho, asking for more.

Sho begins to move, shallowly, creating a steady rhythm, but he’s still holding back, Jun knows, wanting to be sure as he gives Jun pleasure, wanting to ask: “May I come again?” 

Jun has to get himself together to be able to tell Sho what he wants: he wants Sho pinning him onto bed, he wants Sho to get him high and delirious with pleasure; this time, he wants everything, and will give Sho nothing. 

“Sir?”

“No.”

Sho’s grunt of disappointment is loud but it doesn’t falter his hips from rocking into Jun. After a few stutter of his hips movement, Sho falls back into rhythm, and this time his fingers are sure when he reaches down to, finally, take the cock ring off Jun. 

Heady flood of sensation; that is all Jun could make sense of. 

Sho begins to move again, slamming down harder and faster this time, giving Jun everything he wanted, hitting in precision repeatedly; and soon everything else goes secondary. 

All Jun can hear is Sho’s ragged breathing and his own pleading moans—for Sho to go harder, faster, and more. All he can feel are the harsh rubs of Sho’s shirt against his back, Sho’s arm tight around his chest holding him. All that matters is the onslaught of bright and blinding pleasure Sho given him, the wave after wave of pleasure. And Jun takes as much as he can, rushing higher and higher, before completely letting go, and soars. 

He comes with a shout turning to long moans. Sho keeps on giving until Jun’s body tightening against pleasure so sharp he wonders how he could breathe through it. 

Moments, or perhaps minutes passed. 

Jun finds himself bent against his bed, crushed under Sho’s comforting and familiar weight. Sho’s cock is still hard inside of Jun; his body trembling from being on the edge and not allowed to come. 

“Jun,” Sho murmurs as he drops sloppy kisses over Jun’s nape, waiting for Jun to let him pull out.

The only coherent answer Jun can come up with is short hum. His eyes flutter close afterward—he’s just going to shut down for a while, he tells himself, knowing Sho’s constant touches will anchor him, completely trusting Sho to take care of him all the way,

*

He wakes up to gentle stroking on his hair, slowly allowing alertness of his senses to return. He’s feeling refreshed and loose even as soreness already making itself known on all the good places. The only soft light in his bedroom is from his bedside lamp. He lets out a groan, burrows further into his pillow, and asks. “Time?”

“Just a bit past 6,” Sho replies softly. He’s sitting by the bed, content in waiting for Jun to wake up, warm smile on his face when he sees Jun stretch lazily. “I have water.”

His throat is parched so Jun nods before taking his time to untangle himself from his own blankets twist. He settles against his headboard and accepts the glass of water. As he takes slow sips, he listens to Sho’s report. 

“I’ve tidied up the documents on your table. Now they are all arranged in order of their importance. I set aside few that you still need to sign. You can actually do that on Monday, since we’d completed all the difficult tasks today.”

Jun can only stare at Sho when realization hits. Sho looks tired but glowing, which is always a good sign. He smells like Jun’s shower gel, which means he’s taken a shower while Jun’s asleep. And he’s wearing something different from this morning. 

“Is that my shirt?”

“Mhmm.” Sho looks sheepish, and Jun can see flush rising on his cheeks. “Yes, Sir.”

It is just another white shirt for Jun, but Jun likes how Sho decided to borrow his this afternoon; Sho now smells like him, wears his shirt, not quite but pretty much _his_. Still, Jun squints his eyes in silent scowl and waits Sho to explain further.

“I’ll have this dry cleaned and back in pristine condition. By Monday.”

Jun puts up the scowl a bit longer before he grins. “Make sure you do.” 

Sho lets out a short chuckle, one that Jun only hears when they are together like this. Silence settles comfortably in the room, with Jun slowly finishing his water and letting his mind clear, and Sho completely content in waiting for Jun. 

After finishing his water Jun sets the empty glass by the bedside and moves to set his blankets aside. “I should not you hold up. Let me get my robe then I’ll walk you out.” 

Sho only shifts a bit and turns to the direction of Jun’s closet. 

“I can fetch my own robe,” Jun says with a firm tone, knowing what Sho’s trying to do. “Just gather your stuff and wait by the entryway.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sho nods before finally standing up to leave the bedroom quietly. 

A sense of contentment runs through him when he slightly hobbles to his closet; Sho did fuck him good this time. Something catches his eyes when he puts on his robe, and Jun smiles as he made a decision. 

His dining room looks neat even with the documents still on his table; Sho did cleaning up very well. He then finds Sho standing at his entryway already in his suit jacket, smiling at the sight of Jun. 

“This—” Jun says when he stops in front of Sho, showing what’s on his hand. “—goes well with the shirt.”

Quickly, without waiting for Sho’s permission or even looking to meet Sho’s eyes, Jun drapes his long scarf around Sho’s neck. He makes a fuss over looping and bringing one end through the loop before tying a loose knot. 

He then looks up, finding Sho’s eyes shining with delight, and smiles. He knows what Sho will do next, what Sho always does at the end of each of their time together. He always loves this moment the most. He loves Sh—. No. He loves _this moment_ , Jun reminds himself. 

He instead says: “Excellent job today.”

Sho leans forward slowly, his hand reaching up to cup Jun’s cheek, and drops a kiss on the corner of Jun’s mouth. _Thank you, Sir._ His eyes are still closed when he leans back, his lips forming a small smile. “I’ll take my leave now.” 

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit tags for this chapter: hand jobs, overstimulation.

“I’ll be heading straight home after the meeting.”

Along with the sound of paper rustling and keyboard clicking rapidly, an answer: “Yes, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun comes to a halt at the tone of Sho’s answer. 

Clearly Sho’s attention is only for his computer screen, he frowns as he keys in his work one handedly, his other hand moving and rapidly clicking the mouse. Jun turns and takes a few steps back. Standing in front of Sho’s desk, he leans forward and sets his hand on top of Sho’s documents, and waits for Sho to look up. 

Sho meets Jun’s eyes with a bleary and distracted gaze, evident exhaustion on his face. His mouth forms a soft pout, highlighting the stubbornness and concentration that Jun usually adores. Not now, though. Not now when Jun knows Sho has been at this particular project since morning, that Sho and almost everybody on their floor have been pulling countless overtime and spending night at their office.

They all need a break. 

Sho blinks confusedly and Jun is reminded of what he wanted to say: “Finish up what you can and go home. I do not want to hear you spending the night at the office again this week, not even for some top priority assignments.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sho says absently. 

Jun nods, not entirely pleased by Sho’s distracted response, but he doesn’t have the time and the patience right now. He’s already late for the board meeting. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The meeting took most of Jun’s evening: new budget plans were reviewed and sent to pending list; current IT system was finally approved for renewal overhaul; inter-department reports and complaints were presented and argued out. On the whole, it was a fruitful meeting; Jun could do without its stretched session and annoying colleagues though. 

The IT head division mentioned about the guidelines book in the meeting, and it only occurs to Jun as he waits for the elevator. The guidelines book for his morning meeting with the IT division, the one that he needs to review tonight, which is still at his office desk; Jun sighs. It’s tempting to just whip out his phone and have Sho delivered it to him tonight—but it’s already late, and Sho should have gone home as per his instruction. 

He presses his floor button instead of the basement. It would not take long, Jun tells himself. 

It’s already dark on his floor, the cleaning crew already working in some corners. Jun strides toward his corner office; it would only be a short detour. He’s itching to get home, to be out of his suit and have that long bath he’s been wanting. 

Jun comes into a halt, for the second time this evening, at the sight of Sho still on his desk, the same sight that he had dismissed hours ago. Taking slow steps toward Sho’s desk, Jun tries to rein his flaring anger. This time, his hand slams down on top of Sho’s desk, hard.

At least Sho startles and looks completely surprised.

“The fuck.”

“Ju—”

“You don’t Jun me now,” Jun cuts Sho’s attempt to address him so informally. While he knows that he was disturbing Sho’s concentration, he’s furious at finding Sho is still working when he had specifically said otherwise. “What was my order?”

Sho blinks in surprise. 

“What did—,” Jun says, ignoring the small voice in his head telling him that Sho’s silence is another sign that Sho probably have exhausted himself today. “—I order you to do hours ago?”

“To finish up and go home,” Sho says with a petulant mumble, before he looks up with stubborn defiance. “However, I still haven’t finished prep work for tomorrow,” he continues before adding a belated, “Sir.”

Jun is not having any of it. “Save everything you got and shut it down.”

“Sir?”

“You don’t say _Sir_ with that tone.” Jun glares at Sho with utmost seriousness. “That’s two mistakes in addressing me in mere two minutes.”

Sho only stares back at Jun for long seconds, his lips pursed, his eyes stubborn. Jun is ready for more arguments, but at the end Sho manages to give Jun a small nod of agreement.

“I’m going to get the folders I needed from my office and when I come out I expect you to already shut down your workstation and pack to head out. You’re driving me home,” Jun says, his voice firm. And without giving Sho any chance to answer, let alone argue, Jun strides into his office. Still, he takes his time to level his breathing before locating the folders he needed, rounding around his messy desk for a few minutes after that.

When he steps out, Sho is already waiting for him by his work desk, his coat in one hand, and his phone on the other. It’s obvious that he is still annoyed for the interruption of his work, but he’s standing with his back stiffly straight and waiting for Jun nonetheless.

Jun gives him a quick approving glance, and nods. “Let’s go.”

At the basement, Sho holds the door elevator for Jun and goes ahead to walk toward the driver side of Jun’s car. 

Jun dismisses Sho easily. “I’m driving.”

“But— I thought— You’d said—“ Sho only stutters, standing awkwardly at the side of the car, unable to protest in full sentences.

“I changed my mind,” Jun says with a shrug, ignoring Sho’s confusion. Sho will realize what Jun’s plan for them tonight is soon enough; he doesn’t care if Sho has other plan for tonight. Sho just has to deal with him, as much as he has to deal with Sho, tonight

He waits for Sho to strap his seatbelt, and only after they are on the road and at the first intersection, he finally turns into Sho. Sho still looks tense, staring into his phone with a pout but he knows that Sho’s better here with him than in the office. 

“Is there something so urgent that you _must_ finish tonight?”

“Yes,” Sho says stubbornly. “Few of them, in fact.”

Jun can only roll his eyes in impatience. It is tempting to just flat out refuse Sho of anything, but he also trusts Sho’s judgment. Sho wouldn’t have stayed late at work if it weren’t for something indispensable. He decides to momentarily relent, in the interest of their work. He doesn’t even look away from the road, clucking his tongue irritably. “Fine. But, be done by the moment we get home.”

“Yes, Matsumoto-san,” Sho answers politely. He already has his phone out of his suit jacket, his full focus on his phone, tapping into it almost furiously and hurriedly. 

Jun tries to calm himself as he drives. He hears Sho mumbles as he works, sighing in frustration a few times before he begins another set of tapping rhythm. As he waits for the traffic light to turn green, he catches a glimpse of Sho intensely frowning over his phone with a determine pout. He adores that serious expression on Sho but it’s not something that he wanted to see tonight.

It is only after Jun parked his car in the private slot at his apartment basement, he turns to Sho. At least Sho had his phone upside down on his lap and is leaning back against the seat with his eyes closed. 

“Is that damn phone of yours off now?”

“Yes, Sir.” Gone is the hint of stubbornness, only a faint note of weariness is apparent in Sho’s soft voice. 

A quick elevator ride up later, Jun sighs at the welcoming space of his dark apartment. He flicks the lights on his way into the kitchen, setting his AC temp a tad warmer and carelessly stripping off his suit jacket and tie. He takes his time to wash his hands by the kitchen sink and drink water before getting two glasses for Sho. 

Tapping his fingers absently on the countertop, he lets out a tired sigh as he waits for Sho. This is not what he’d planned for tonight: it’s the middle of a busy week; he wants to just be done with the day since he has important department meetings in the morning, and Sho is supposed to be assisting him before heading to training session for new batch of managerial group leaders in the afternoon.

But, here they are. 

And, here comes Sho, threading in carefully to meet Jun at his kitchen. 

His slicked back hair and few drops of water on the side of his neck tell Jun that Sho had washed his face and taken his time to refresh himself in the bathroom. Yet, now without his suit jacket, Sho’s tired and hunched posture is even more obvious. Sho was always on his desk today, Jun realizes, he most probably has been sitting all the time. 

Sho takes the last steps closer and stops when he’s standing next to Jun, knowing that Jun wants him close now that they are alone.

“Drink.”

Sho stares down at the glasses for a while before reaching and starting to take slow sips. When he finished the first glass, he finally turns to meet Jun’s eyes with a question. Jun only replies with his cool glare, and Sho finishes the second glass in the same manner. 

Jun takes a few steps so he stands behind Sho. His hands rubbing Sho’s arm, before directing Sho’s hands to splay open against the counter surface. “Keep them there.”

Sho nods, giving Jun the consent he needed to have.

Jun puts his hands on top of the back of Sho’s hand, gripping the counter together. He smiles when he feels Sho tense a little bit, pleased to have his arms boxing in Sho’s body against the counter, to have his chest pressing right up against Sho’s warm backside. 

Now he can feel Sho’s inhaling nervously. And he just has to kiss the side of Sho’s neck, simple pecks, and wet licks, before sucking just right behind Sho’s ear, leaving marks for Jun to retrace later.

The sound of Sho’s breath hitching is music to his ear. Now Sho’s here with him, and Jun couldn’t ask for more, in closeness and warm pleasure that he is holding Sho here in his home instead of worrying about Sho overworking himself at the office.

His lips stay on the side of Sho’s neck for a few moments, waiting Sho to level his breathing and silently coaxing his submission. In slow dripping seconds, Sho seems to be sagging more and more, and soon enough he has all his weight against Jun, who is happily holding them both together next to the counter. 

“You suppose you deserve something?” Jun whispers silkily. “For all your hard work today?” 

Sho squirms slightly in Jun’s hold, and Jun knows Sho knows what to expect tonight. Still, Sho’s answer is soft, breathless. “No, I don’t.”

His hand drops to Sho’s thighs, before rubbing the inside of Sho’s thigh, and slowly working on having Sho’s legs spread wider. He hums and enjoys the feeling of Sho’s shuddering in his arm. “Why not?”

"I didn’t—”

Jun stays silent; he asks a question so he expects Sho’s prompt answer. He’s not the one who has to give this time. He slides his hand up, cupping Sho’s crotch, and delights in feeling Sho already hardening in his trousers and hearing Sho’s gasping in surprise at the firm squeeze. His voice low, he reminds Sho: “We don’t have all night here.”

“I was not—”

Jun gives Sho another squeeze, now that Sho’s fully hard and started to breathe more heavily. His hand slides across Sho’s chest, deftly unbuttoning the top button of Sho’s shirt before sneaking in to give Sho’s nipple a hard pinch. “I do have to disagree with you there.”

Sho’s breath hitches, his eyes scrunching close, when Jun bites his exposed collarbone lightly.

“I think you deserve a reward,” Jun whispers directly on Sho’s ear. His other hand slowly works to unbuckle Sho’s belt, pulling aside fabrics and exposing Sho’s hardness. 

Sho shudders in Jun’s hold. He opens his eyes to find Jun’s palm in front of his mouth, letting out a low whine when he feels the tips of Jun’s fingers touching his dry lips. “But I—”

“Lick.”

Jun groans loudly when he sees Sho obediently darting out his tongue, licking his lips ready, before rolling his tongue over the knuckle of Jun’s fingers. Sho’s lips are soft and familiar, his mouth warm and inviting, eagerly pulling and sucking his fingers wet. This wasn’t in his plan for tonight, but that doesn’t mean Jun could not enjoy this moment. 

The only warning Jun gives Sho was a pinch on his nipple—causing Sho to moan his surprise. Jun then brings his wet palm down, wrapping around Sho’s cock, and immediately begin stroke Sho firmly. His head thrown back to rest on Jun’s shoulder, Sho cannot hold his cries, his hands clutching at nothing on top of the counter, his neck bared for Jun, prompting Jun’s hold around Sho’s chest tightens.

“M-Matsumoto-san—”

At the trembling sound of his name, Jun is reminded what tonight is all about. This is not about them spending time together. This is about Sho’s reward and, most importantly, about Sho’s punishment. 

His senses are filled with the sound of Sho’s erratic grunts and squelching noises of his hand around Sho, with the feel of Sho arching and writhing desperately in his arms and the tickling of Sho’s hair against his cheek. He leans down to nuzzle Sho’s jaw, holding them both close. 

Sho can only whine softly in response, and Jun ups the speed of his strokes, keeping his grip around Sho’s cock firm, knowing that Sho would not stand the onslaught and will coming all over his hand soon enough. 

“Sir—”

That was all Sho could breathe out before his body takes over, hips moving meeting Jun’s fist, shuddering and arching violently, as he comes all over Jun’s hand with a low keen. 

Jun enjoys the sight of Sho’s disheveled state in his arms as he rides his orgasm: his shirt haphazardly tugged aside, Jun’s hand draped across Sho’s sweaty pale chest, only the front of his trousers open with Jun’s other hand stroking on hard and wet cock. And Sho’s hands stay against the counter, no longer splayed open but clawing the smooth surface, seeking purchase they could not find.

Mesmerizing.

Jun shifts his footing a bit—Sho’s going to struggle for what Jun has in mind, he needs to make sure he has solid hold over Sho entire weight, and keeps going.

“I— Please.” Sho whines loudly as trying to move his hips so he could get away from Jun’s still tight grip over his softening cock, knowing that he is completely in Jun’s mercy—reward or punishment, whichever Jun decides him having.

“Keep your hands where they are. I’m not done giving your reward,” Jun says, already anticipating Sho’s plea and movement. “Remember you’ve been doing so well today. You’ve been working so hard today.”

Sho bucks in Jun’s arm desperately with a keen as Jun’s hand keeps stroking steadily and relentlessly. 

“You’ve been working too hard, too well, that you overlooked taking care of yourself. That you overlooked my orders for you to take care of yourself.”

Sho’s breathing shallowly, his face scrunched up, his legs jerked against the chair. He stutters incoherently, faltering a few times as he tries to tell Jun something.

Jun sighs; he knows Sho knows that he wanted Sho to come again. Yet, Sho is struggling to do something else now? “Is it so fucking difficult to listen to me when it matters?”

“No, Sir,” Sho rasps with difficulty. “I— I’m just— I’m sorr—“

“Sho-kun.”

At the warm and intimate sound of his name, Sho immediately stills in Jun’s arm. His body still twitches because Jun has been keeping his fist in the same pace, but he turns his head on Jun’s shoulder to meet Jun’s eyes. 

Sho’s eyes are dazed but focus solely on Jun’s; searching for the forgiveness Jun has openly given, finding hints of soft affection beyond Jun’s serious expression, and shining with relief when he realizes this is Jun’s way to take care of him. Still, he whines with a pout. “Hurts.”

For the first time tonight, Jun smiles at Sho. He gives into temptation and leans down to kiss that impressive pout tenderly. “I know. It’s supposed to hurt. Now, come for me again.” 

Sho closes his eyes with a loud sigh, done struggling in Jun’s arms and now concentrating on his breathing as he pliantly basking in the attention, enduring the pain for a little bit more, and taking the order Jun is giving him.

Pleased with Sho’s submission, Jun starts moving his fist faster, whispering sweet nothings as he coaxes Sho into another orgasm. 

Sho completely sags against Jun’s chest, his hips moving involuntary from the unwanted stimulation, and tries his best. He finally comes again, silently screaming, body twitching and tightening against the painful pleasure. 

Jun holds him throughout, murmuring comfort, his touch soothing Sho’s feverish skin. He patiently waits for Sho’s breathing to return before he kisses Sho again and speaks again. “I want you to quickly shower and then return here. Can you do that for me?”

Sho turns his head and sees permission in Jun’s eyes, a sign that they are done. His first response is to move his hands from the counter and wrap them around Jun, twisting his body twisting in odd angle for a hug. Jun only chuckles, adjusting their position and allowing Sho this moment of closeness. He then feels Sho hums and nods weakly against his chest, and lets himself be satisfied with that.

It’s another minute before Sho finally untangles himself from Jun and slowly makes his way to the bathroom. Jun stays standing, already missing Sho’s heat against his body, and watches Sho limp his way. He slight regrets that they need to do this on a weekday, but it needs to be done. 

He sighs audibly, shaking off a remnant of lingering guilt. He needs to prepare something; they haven’t had dinner and it’s almost close to midnight. Something quick and light then, Jun tells himself. 

He quickly sets up on breaking some eggs and heating the pan—scrambled eggs and toast seems like their best choice. With ease, he works on putting slices of bread into the toaster while pulling his egg mixture into a perfect fold. He chooses to serve everything into one large plate; he and Sho can share. He brings the plate to the counter, setting it in front of Sho’s chair along with cool water jug, just in time as Sho reenters the kitchen, fresh from the shower with sleepy eyes.

“Sit down,” Jun says, directing Sho to take a seat.

Sho sits down and accepts a fork from Jun. His eyes light up at the sight of food but seeing that it’s only a plate, he turns to Jun with a frown, a silent question.

Rolling his eyes, Jun waves the fork he’s holding. “You would have to share.”

Sho smiles beautifully, and he leans forward to drop a kiss on Jun’s cheek. 

_You’re welcome_ , Jun nods, keeping his serious expression. He scoops a small part of eggs with his fork and begins partaking. “Mhmm. Not bad.”

Sho doesn’t need another prompting, and slowly begins to break the toast into smaller pieces before partaking. They eat in comfortable silence with Sho stealing the toast Jun had broken into smaller pieces and Jun taking the last piece of eggs on the plate. 

He waits until Sho finishes another glass of water and polishes all the remaining toast before telling Sho to get to bed first. Sho kisses his cheeks again first, always affectionate at times like this, and complies.

A quick shower works wonder, and Jun emerges from the bathroom realizing that it has been a long and tiring day, fatigue and sleepiness catching up with him.

In his bedroom, the light on Jun’s side of the bed shimmers softly. He finds Sho already curling comfortably on his usual side of bed. After setting his and Sho’s phone to charge on the bedside table, he climbs into bed and sighs loudly with content. He pulls his bedding and tugs the blanket, not caring that it jostles Sho back into wakefulness.

By the time he’s happy with how he’s wrapped under his blanket, Jun feels Sho’s hand giving him a soft rub on the shoulder. 

“Do you want—?”

The offer, made in soft and low voice, makes Jun chuckles in amusement. Sho can barely keep his eyes open; Jun doesn’t need him to fall asleep during a blowjob tonight. He turns to face Sho, and smiles when he sees that Sho is indeed already half asleep. “In the morning, if we have time.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Settling more comfortably on his side, Jun reaches out to thread his finger through Sho’s damp hair. “Make sure I have coffee tomorrow. You also need to drive us to work.”

Sho leans into Jun’s touch and hums, “Yes, Sir.” 

“Now, sleep.” Jun says softly as he drops a kiss against Sho’s lips.

For a moment only warmth and silence follow. It seems like Sho has completely fallen asleep before there’s a slight movement. Jun feels Sho scooting tad closer, burrowing his face into the edge of Jun’s pillow. He smiles and lets himself drift to sleep as he hears faint murmur: “Yes, Jun.”

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where this fic earns its _Porn with Feelings_ tag.
> 
> .
> 
> Explicit tags for this chapter: blowjob.

Everything is blissfully quiet around him, and Jun is grateful—no need for unnecessary fuss so early in the morning. He shifts in his seat at the corner of the executive airport lounge, pulling his phone out and checking his inboxes again.

There’s nothing. 

There’s no check in messages Jun usually received when they’re about to meet up for their flight, no last minute reminders of their morning schedule that Jun usually finds annoying, no simple message to tell Jun that Sho is already waiting in front of the airport lounge earlier than their designated meeting time. 

There’s nothing from Sho. 

Jun frowns as few scenarios run through his mind, most involving unpleasant happenings, and he has to shake his head off to dismiss the thoughts. He needs to focus right now. He has to board the plane in the next few minutes. He has his first important presentation in less than three hours. And he doesn’t have Sho with him.

As he dialed Ayane’s number, Jun walks out of the lounge and heads to the waiting room. He’ll just have to reread everything and brief Ayane and Yamada. He speaks as soon as Akane greets on the end of the line. “Where in the waiting room are you?”

Jun is partially glad that he travels not only with Sho but also with Ayane and Yamada. Ayane has worked half of the presentation with his department team. It would be easier for him to catch up with the other half and step in to assist Jun later in the meeting. Yamada, on the other hand, will need to do all the other arrangement; Jun hasn’t had the pleasure of working a project with Yamada but Sho at the very least would have trained the young man enough on the basics of dealing with work travel.

At the final boarding call announcement, there’s still nothing from Sho. 

He has briefed Ayane quickly and is satisfied by the man’s quick and clever responses. Yamada also has taken all Jun’s instructions seriously and started to make some calls to confirm their arrangements for the rest of day.

Jun turns off his phone. 

He sighs as he glances at the empty aisle seat next to him later in the plane, and closes his eyes, willing himself to remain composed and stay calm. This is going to be a long and difficult day on the work trip; however, he trusts Sho—he trusts _them_ —and they will go through and work this one out at the end. 

It is not until he’s landed in Fukuoka and in the back of the company car driving him to the meeting that he receives two messages from Sho. A short _I’m so sorry_ , followed by another: _I’ll be there in less than 3 hours, Sir._

Relief courses through him, finally words from Sho. However, but Jun finds that he doesn’t really have anything to say in reply now, except that he’s glad Sho’s fine and is on his way to join him on this trip. 

He then only types: _Make sure you do._ Jun wants to say, safe flight or perhaps asking what had happened, but he reconsiders and opts not to at the end. He has meeting notes he needs to practice; it would be difficult without the familiar reassurance he usually has when Sho’s present, but he can only try his best.

There’s nothing for few minutes—like Sho doesn’t know what to reply, or perhaps he was just detained somewhere along the check-in routine—until Jun’s phone beeps again. _Yes, Matsumoto-san._

It is not until Jun stepped out the meeting room with Ayane at his heels that he sees Sho, standing next to Yamada. 

Sho greets him, “Matsumoto-san,” in a formal tone with a deep bow.

Jun only gives a cursory nod before pointing at Ayane and says, “He has all the notes from the meeting. Work with that. I’ll be having that lunch meeting at, where is it again, Yamada?”

Yamada answers quickly even with a stutter. Jun only rolls his eyes, knowing that Sho has probably briefed the young man while Jun was in the meeting and made sure Yamada would be able to answer to Jun’s instructions. 

The afternoon meetings goes well considering the unexpected hitch in the morning. Sho and Ayane join Jun and Yamada for a dinner meeting with an upper management team from a subsidiary company. It is a subtle yet intense negotiation: the team members pose critical and difficult questions but Sho and Ayane are ready with their short presentations and clarifications. Jun has a private talk with the head of the team and manages to smooth out some initial minor disagreements. By the end of the meeting, Jun is completely drained. Their proposals are well received and now they secure few promising appointments to follow up when they get back to Tokyo.

This development will make their next meetings tomorrow lighter. Jun now knows first hand that Ayane is more than capable, while Yamada, with extra push and encouragement, is competent. 

“Excellent job today, you two.” He nods his thanks to the both of them at their hotel lobby, before turning to Sho with a cool glare. “They will deal with the rest of the Fukuoka meetings. We’re returning to Tokyo tomorrow night.”

Sho nods politely. “Yes, Sir. I’ll make all the necessary arrangement.”

“I’ll see you all in the morning.” Jun doesn’t give any of them another glance, heading straight to his room, wanting nothing more but to be out of his suit and a long hot shower.

*

An hour and a half later, fresh from the shower and loose from the two-finger nightcap he obtained from the minibar, Jun answers the insistent knocking and finds Sho standing at his door, his body stiff with nervousness, his eyes careful. Jun doesn’t bother to even roll his eyes. “I said I’d see you all in the morning. That should include you.”

“May I come inside, Sir?”

Jun cannot help to smile as he leans against his door. He can clearly see Sho’s fidgety fingers as they unconsciously pinching his trouser lining; so serious, still in his dress shirt sans tie, a contrary of Jun who’s already in his comfortable nightshirt. 

He answers Sho’s request by stepping aside his door and allowing Sho to walk past him. Jun follows him inside after latching the lock and finds Sho now standing rigidly by the long couch at his suite small living room. He swiftly walks past Sho and takes a seat before turning to meet Sho’s eyes again. “We’re inside now. And?”

Sho shifts in his stance, taking a few steps closer to where Jun’s sitting before he begins: “I want to sincerely apologize.”

Jun sighs audibly and closes his eyes; he knows Sho is going to be overly apologetic for his mistake this morning, but at least he thought they’d have this talk after they return to Tokyo; he also knows that Sho is not one who would prefer delay, be it work task, or in this case, apology.

“What happened in the morning was an inexcusable of me. I wish I could offer any reasonable excuse or explanation, but I have none,” Sho continues, his tone low, his expression sincere. He looks like he’s swallowing bile as he speaks, and Jun knows it takes a lot for Sho to directly apologize. Sho doesn’t like mistakes, as much as Jun, or probably even more than Jun. “Sir, I regret that I have caused such—”

Jun meets Sho’s stubborn gaze and holds his hand out, effectively stopping the stream of words out of Sho’s mouth. He doesn’t need Sho’s apology, and he could only think one way to make this night better. “My lap.”

“Sir?” Sho only blinks and stares silently at Jun’s offered hand with obvious confusion. Sometimes, it takes Sho a while to adjust and he doesn’t always know his way around Jun. 

And at times like this, Jun uses soft persuasive tones and wills himself to patiently wait for Sho to come around. “I said, my lap.”

It takes Sho few beats before he takes another step closer. His eyes are fixed on Jun, searching for confirmation, making sure that Jun really asks for this. And instead of chiding Sho, Jun keeps a small encouraging smile on his face, his hands facing up on the sides of his legs.

Sho then slowly and carefully folds himself to settle in Jun’s lap, his movement stiff, seemingly reluctant to give himself the pleasure of being in Jun’s lap. He slides closer, lightly pressing his chest against Jun, but his knees still hold most of his weight, his hands still holding the back of the couch tightly, stubbornly refusing to give in. 

Jun cannot take it any longer. He jolts them together, causing Sho to grunt in surprise and, as Jun has expected, clutch on to Jun’s shoulder for purchase. He uses Sho’s momentary surprise to wrap an arm around Sho’s waist, and resting another on the small of Sho’s back, effectively pressing them closer, chest to chest now, sharing relief exhales and warmth. 

Sho tries to shift back to his previous careful position but Jun is not having it. “Stop it, will you.”

Sho does stop, but still his body stiff against Jun. Jun says nothing, nuzzling into Sho’s hair with a hum instead, his hand gently rubbing Sho’s back, willing Sho to level his breathing, coaxing him to receive Jun’s offer of comfort. 

In silence and closeness, they stay like that for a long moment. Jun lets out a soft chuckle when he feels Sho begins to relax in his arm, curling up closer and staying pliant for another long moment. He knows Sho doesn’t want comfort, but he knows that Sho’s willing to allow Jun to give it to him anyway. He tightens his hold around Sho, determined to not letting go until they resolve this.

His voice is soft when he finally says: “So, what actually happened this morning?”

Sho shifts, and for a moment Jun thought he would struggle his way out of Jun’s lap. Then Jun feels, rather than hears, a soft whisper against the side of his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

Jun allows Sho to say that much but doesn’t respond further. His hand slides up to play with the tips of Sho’s hair; and he waits.

“My alarm failed and I overslept,” Sho finally says. He shudders in Jun’s hold before burrowing his face deeper into Jun’s neck. 

“And?”

“When I turned on my phone, Yamada and Ayane had flooded my inbox with questions. I managed to catch a taxi and headed straight to the airport. I contacted you as soon as I found a seat on the next flight. And then—” Sho suddenly stops when he realizes something. “You’re— you’re laughing?”

Jun cannot hold his laughter any longer, shaking Sho in his hold rather violently as he laughs in amusement. “I have to. It’s hilarious; you uncharacteristically fumbled over your morning.”

Sho’s voice is colored in disbelief as he says, “You’re supposed to be angry.”

“I was not. I’m not even angry now,” Jun says, finding that it is truth. He’s not angry, he realizes. He never was. “You are.”

Sho stills in Jun’s hold, and he nuzzles closer, his puffs of breath tickling Jun’s neck. “What do you mean? I am not.”

“You were. You still are,” Jun says firmly. “You are angry with yourself. And now you’re even more furious because I said I was not angry with you when you feel I should have been. Like, I am supposed to spank your ass to punish you or something.”

Sho squirms in Jun’s arm, humming quietly, probably flushed in embarrassment now.

Jun decides to cut Sho some slack. He tightens his hold around Sho’s and says, “Honest mistake as it is, I will still write you up for what happened this morning. Careless tardiness is unforgivable.”

He feels Sho sighs heavily as he nods in acceptance into Jun’s shoulder.

“But we have a good team. You have a good team. Ayane and Yamada were able to cover your absence smoothly. It’s apparent that you’ve worked hard to train them. I was not slightly worried about how our meetings would have gone.” After a pause he adds, “I was worried _for_ you.”

Sho presses himself even closer to Jun, mumbling his apologies against Jun’s hair, knowing Jun doesn’t need them but wanting him take them anyway. It startles Jun a bit when he feels Sho’s drawing away, but the moment he sees Sho’s expression he knows what Sho’s trying to do and where this will lead.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes I do. I want to,” Sho insists, his eyes pleading; would you please allow me? Sho slides off Jun’s lap and goes down to his knees, settling himself between Jun’s legs, hands already rubbing Jun’s thighs.

It is extremely rare for Sho to voice what he truly wants. Jun usually has to rely on his feelings, his ability to read Sho—a skill he’s still perfecting even after all these years, and his patience. Tonight, however, when Sho’s staring up at him with open want, Jun finds it a bit difficult to just give in and take what he wants.

“Sho-kun.” Jun softens his tone, his hand carding through Sho’s hair gently now, trying to soothe Sho because there’s absolutely no need for this. Sho owes him no apology. 

_Please._

The look Sho given for Jun—the way Sho’s eyes glinted eagerly, the way his mouth formed a slight pout—is what at the end does it. Sho doesn’t need to do this, but Sho wants to do this; and Jun submits.

His grip on Sho’s hair tightens, and it’s all the consent that Sho’s needed. 

Jun leans back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed, as he sighs. He helps Sho lifting his hips as Sho’s deft fingers work to lower his sweatpants quickly. He’s not even hard—Sho has a lot to do, but that doesn’t seem to deter him.

Sho starts with giving Jun lavish wet licks, his hair tickling the inside of Jun’s thighs, his hands fondling the spots he has licked. He doesn’t tease, going straight to make Jun hard and wet in a very short time, using what he knows will make Jun grunts in surprise, will make Jun gives in to his pleasure.

Jun groans loudly when Sho swallows the head of his cock, now both of his hands gripping through Sho’s hair. Sho begins to move his head in delicious rhythm. He feels Sho’s tongue flattening against the underside of his cock, Sho’s fist tight and slick moving around the base of his cock and Jun’s mind is completely rendered into haze of spinning pleasure.

He looks down and finds Sho’s face’s flushed red, his lashes wet with tears, his eyes shining with denied pleasure, his mouth messy around Jun’s cock. He feels the tip of his cock slide past the back of Sho’s throat. Sho wants this, Jun tells himself. Sho doesn’t need to do this, but he wants to, he wants to give this for Jun. And Jun takes, takes everything Sho want to give him. 

Jun’s orgasm catches both of them by surprise, with Jun shoving his hips mindlessly deeper into Sho’s mouth to ride his pleasure, with Sho gagging helplessly around him and holding on Jun’s thighs. He lets Sho’s mouth take most of his come before hastily pulling out and reaching down to cover Sho’s hand around his cock, keeping it wrapped tight, pumping for the last bits of his release, making more mess all over Sho’s swollen and used lips.

“Fuck.”

Sho’s eyes flutter close. His body slumps against Jun’s legs, his mouth gaping breathlessly, moaning softly as he lets Jun use him to his heart’s content.

“Fuck, Sho-kun,” Jun breathes out heavily, his hand now back to carding Sho’s hair soothingly. 

Sho lets out some small noises in response but does nothing but shifting his head to lean comfortably against Jun’s thigh. They stay like that for a while, until Jun feels his leg is slowly turning numb; Sho’s must be in much more uncomfortable state.

“Up you go.”

Sho looks up to meet Jun’s eyes, uncertainty in his eyes. _Where?_

Jun smiles as he gently brushes his fingertips against Sho’s lips. “I’m going to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Sho blinks before he quickly looks down to hide the disappointment on face. His voice is hoarse and sad when he manages to say, “I should leave and let you rest then.”

Jun doesn’t bother to hold in his sigh. “You’re staying,” he says—it should have been obvious. Sho must have been completely out of his mind to think that Jun would send him away after this. “Just take a shower first. You’re a mess.”

Sho lets out more small noises, his face still hidden against Jun’s sweatpants, and Jun allows him some more time to recollect himself.

A long moment later, he is about to remind Sho to start moving again when Sho finally looks up. 

Sho blinks tiredly at him, with remnants of tears still at the corner of his eyes, with a smile so soft yet blinding, with open gratitude and unwavering trust. Jun feels hot flush rose on his cheeks, overwhelmed by sight before him. 

“Thank you, Jun.”

Tenderness and rush of affection burst fervently inside Jun’s mind when he catches Sho’s soft whisper. And Jun does what his heart tells him: he leans down and pulls Sho against him, kissing those messy lips heatedly. 

When he feels Sho’s hands slinking around his waist, clutching desperately and holding them close together for a while longer, Jun only hums contently. Sho needs this. Sho wants this; and Jun submits.

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you so much to all of you who’s been here and leaving beautiful comments and heartfelt kudos for any chapter! I did not expect to receive so much support and encouragement, especially for what I considered a work in progress. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed (the pressure of) writing this. :D :D Once again, thank you for 'holding my hand' through this the wild ride <3!
> 
> This chapter is the longest and the porniest of all. I suppose there's no better way to end this fic than a straight up filthy smut scene. 
> 
> .
> 
> Explicit tags for this chapter: barebacking, (makeshift) blindfold.

Jun takes a moment and smiles when he finds Sho sprawling on the bed with his eyes closed, his expression soft, only a pair sweatpants hanging low on his hips. 

Shades of sunlight filters through the thin curtain that currently swaying gently as the sweet and fresh sea morning breeze lingers—and Jun is glad that he follows through his plan for them to be on a short trip, because no matter how short, they both need this trip.

He finally steps into the room, damp and fresh from his long shower. “You better not be sleeping.”

“I’m not.” Sho smiles wider as he feels Jun jostling and climbing into bed, keeping his eyes closed. When Jun finally lies down next to him, Sho reaches out and pulls Jun into him. He hums as he nuzzles Jun’s neck, his hand rubbing Jun’s backside before settling on Jun’s waist. “Ah, you’re naked.”

“And you’re not.” Jun huffs. Still he is pleased with their closeness; the cool and smooth bed sheet against his side, the fabric of Sho’s sweatpants rubbing on his bare thighs when Sho hooks one of his legs atop of Jun’s. In retaliation Jun reaches out to take a grip of Sho’s messy damp hair and gives it a playful tug. “Why are you not?”

Sho softly hums, his crinkled close eyes intensified his handsome smile, his expression glowed with contentment and delight with Jun returning to bed. He shrugs off his sweatpants unceremoniously and discards them absently to somewhere next to the bed. “I was waiting for you. You took your time in the shower.”

“No harm in being thorough.” 

Sho smiles at the hints; and Jun flicks Sho’s forehead just for that wide toothy excited smile.

“I didn’t say anything.” Sho’s pout and painful grimace are kind of rewarding, effectively sending Jun’s chuckling.

“Your cute face said everything.” 

His remarks only get Sho beaming brighter, and that’s enough talking for now, Jun decides. 

He scoots forward to slot himself closer against Sho, his leg sliding in between Sho’s, his grip on Sho’s hair pulled the man closer—they fit even more comfortable together—and presses his lips against Sho’s. Sho’s sigh welcomes him, their kiss sweet and slow. His hands roam in random path, squeezing Jun’s ass, pinching his nipples, rubbing the small of Jun’s back, pulling Jun closer by his shoulder blades, cupping his face and stroking his cheekbones. His lips leave wet and hot trail in Jun’s neck before moving slightly down to mark Jun’s collarbone with a scatter of tiny bites. 

Jun relishes in their closeness and indulges himself in Sho’s undivided sweet attention. 

He’d been overly anxious about their trip schedule and Sho’s obsessive planning almost made it worse. All the questions revolved in Jun’s mind for the last two weeks: what if they could not make it, what if some last minute work detained him back in Tokyo; what if he could get away from that last minute work but Sho had to stay back and handle them. Delay in their night flight almost made things worse; Sho’s annoyance almost set Jun off into a fit. 

It wasn’t until they boarded the plane that everything turned for the better. Turning off his phone made Jun felt significantly better—and if he had to grab Sho hand, keep their joined hands on his lap and stay like that until he was settled and able to doze off mid-flight, so be it. 

Jun’s phone had stayed off.

Sho’s phone on the other hand went off constantly shortly after they landed, messages from Ayane and other department heads who had to be on standby for the rest of the week while they are on the trip, follow up messages from Jun’s last directions and reviews that Jun had conveniently delegate to Sho—he’s Jun’s PA after all. 

That had kept Sho busy last night, but Jun didn’t mind. He took care of their reservation, made arrangement to have a quiet nice supper at their room—he had picked the best suite after all. And Sho worked in silence, only allowing distraction to have Jun ushered him for a quick shower and a change of clothes, before settling next to Jun on the bed still with his phone and their work.

Jun continued to curl up close to Sho, letting the quick taps and Sho’s sighs lull him to sleep. Some time in the middle of the night, he felt a kiss on top of his head and Sho moving around next to him before settling comfortably into next to him. 

It finally felt that their trip had begun. 

Jun woke to Sho softly snoring next to him, feeling refreshed for the first time in a long while. He rang room service again—two hearty breakfast sets and lots of coffee—and opened the large tall windows, allowing fresh morning air and calmness filling their room.

Sho had booked them a diving session in the afternoon but that’s for later. This morning it’s about them, together.

“Jun.”

Sho’s breath against his lips pulls Jun’s mind back to where they are.

“Where did your busy mind go?”

Sho sounds so kind; keeping them pressed close, his fingers caressing Jun’s wet and swollen lips gently. Jun has just realized that Sho hasn’t opened his eyes; he could only hum. _I’m just so happy we finally get this time off together, and that you’re here holding me in bed on one lazy morning._ “This is nice.” 

“Yes, this is very nice.” Sho kisses him again, deep and messy, with hints of desperation and lust, just the way Jun likes it. “What do you want today?

Jun wants everything. _Anything_. But then Sho’s hand slides down to rub against Jun’s half hard cock, impatient and wanting; Jun could only manage a hoarse whisper, “Fuck.”

Sho chuckles, his voice low and light, and that sends Jun slightly dizzy with arousal. “I know that. How?” 

Jun gasps softly when he feels Sho’s other hand squeezing his ass cheek fondly—when did Sho’s hands go down there again? 

It’s not an easy question to answer, Jun breathes. Giving series of orders for Sho when they ‘unwind’ comes naturally to him. But Jun sometimes falters when he needs to let go, when he needs Sho, and when Sho asked soft question when they are close, open with nothing between them like this morning. 

He’s rendered speechless and breathless—as most of the time when they do this. Sho will gladly take over though; Jun just has to be patient waiting for Sho to read the signs. 

“You’re clean.” There’s a hint of surprise on Sho’s tone, his finger circling Jun’s rim and pressing in tentatively. “And, ready. Fuck.”

Sign number one: Jun had prepped himself while in the shower. “I had a thorough shower.”

Sho heaves Jun, pulling Jun to lie on top of him. Jun doesn’t protest; sign number two. Sho finally opens his eyes—so beautiful, Jun wants to say. He smirks—Jun wants to kiss him again, and purrs. “Did you?”

Jun feels flush rushing up on his warm cheeks; Sho can be like this sometimes, and Jun has long realized that he has no defense over Sho’s dominant gestures and teasing remarks when they surface. 

Sho obviously has picked up the last sign: Jun completely pliant and willing in his arm. His fingers are no longer teasing; prodding and making sure Jun is completely ready. “I’m glad to know that you are now in the mood.”

“I have been in the mood since we got here. You were busy last night.”

Sho chuckles, nuzzling Jun’s neck as he smiles against Jun’s small shudders. “Well, my boss is on vacation. I had to deal with stuff, making sure everything went smoothly while he’s gone.” 

Jun has to shake his head to rid the pleasure haze momentary before he leans back and flicks Sho’s forehead again.

Sho frowns in short pain, his fingers rubbing his forehead soothingly, his pout impressive. “That hurts, you know.”

“I know. Blame your cute face, really,” Jun says with a small smile, delighting in how Sho’s being cheeky with him. The smile turns into a laugh when he sees Sho manages to reach out for the lube and condom from under the pile of pillows.

“As you said, no harm in being thorough,” Sho says with a slight blush on his cheeks as he turns his head to the side. He tightens his grip around Jun’s waist to keep them pressed together, stretching his arm, one handedly trying to work with the lube.

Jun takes the condom from the bed and tosses it over his shoulder. 

Sho can only blink in surprise, gasping as he turns back to face Jun, trying to say something as he takes in what Jun has just done—a rare sight. “Oh.”

With nervous excitement coursing through his body, Jun makes his demand. “We don’t need that today.”

Sho’s voice is low, heated. “Is that so?”

Jun is about to say something else, but everything else is forgotten when Sho surges upward, holding Jun close, stealing his breath with a deep kiss, consenting to Jun’s demand.

When they finally break apart for air, Sho takes hold of Jun’s wrist, tugging it upward, and whispers against his lips, “Give me your fingers then.”

Jun frowns in confusion but he presses the tips of his fingers against Sho’s lips. His moan is loud when Sho slowly slides them together into his wet hot mouth after suckling and licking his digits. Sho then gives him a dirty purr with Jun’s fingers shoved all the way down his mouth. Jun can feel Sho’s tongue moving, flicking around his digits playfully, seductively. He can feel the texture of Sho’s hard palate on the tips of his middle finger. He has Sho’s teeth biting lightly onto his knuckles. 

“Oh, fuck.”

Sho’s eyes darken with lust as he begins to move Jun’s wrist, guiding the fingers to move in and out his mouth leisurely as Jun’s eyes struggle to stay open, as Jun breathlessly moans loudly, unfiltered, filthy. Sho’s hold around him is firm and restricting even when Jun’s arm trembles from the effort of holding himself up against Sho. Instead Jun basks in Sho’s attention, in the sensation of their bare chests pressed together, in the feeling of the tips of his fingers touching the back of Sho’s throat. Sho chokes repeatedly but thoroughly sucks Jun’s digits even deeper, his swollen lips wrapping him tight, saliva smearing obscenely around his lips. 

Jun is completely out of breath when Sho finally slides his fingers out of his mouth, completely pliant against Sho when Sho leans up and kisses him messily. 

“Let’s see how open and ready you are for me,” Sho says, his sharp eyes watching Jun with the burning lust. 

That’s all the warning Jun’s getting before Sho pushes forward and brings Jun into his knees across Sho’s lap. 

Jun only nods weakly, resting his forehead against Sho’s. He spreads his legs further apart, steadying his balance, his grip taking hold onto Sho’s nape. His other hand reaches back; he did prepare himself thoroughly in the shower, but in the heat of the moment, a press of his wet finger feels overwhelming. 

Sho holds him close, breathing in Jun’s pain pleasure gasps, waiting until Jun slides another finger in. His voice is soft as he urges Jun, “Come on. One more.”

Jun’s fingers now move easily in and out of his ass, his body adjusting to the intrusion and the steady rhythm. He feels Sho’s slippery hand slid between their lower stomachs, giving himself firm pumps so he will be ready for Jun. 

Jun jolts in surprise when he feels one of Sho’s lubed finger presses in, joining his. Together, their fingers twist and scissor inside Jun, moving with awkward but effective rhythm. Jun leans down to ask Sho for a kiss, a distraction; it’s so much, it’s not enough, and he wants more, he wants Sho right now, like this.

The kiss Sho’s giving him is unexpectedly soft and affectionate, and Jun forces himself to open his eyes to find Sho staring at him breathlessly with soft smile and heavy-lidded eyes. _Take what you need._

And Jun does.

His palm slides against Sho’s sweaty chest before he lowers his body, taking in Sho in his own pace, stopping once in a while to control his breathing while Sho keeps his eyes fixed on Jun, waiting for him to fully adjust, trying hard to keep still and watching any sign of discomfort. 

Jun’s mind is burning with pleasure: Sho is hot and hard inside him, Sho is firm and solid around him, Sho is murmuring sweet nothings, Sho is telling him to let go, Sho is telling him that—

“I got you.”

It has been always so easy for him to give in when they are together like this, especially with the tightening of Sho’s hold around him and Sho’s breathing shallow against Jun’s wet lips. They both grunt loudly when Jun begins to move, and with a firm hold around Sho’s shoulder, Jun no longer holds back, knowing Sho allows him to do anything, even to selfishly use Sho to chase his pleasure. 

Closing his eyes—it won’t take much, he knows, Jun has been so worked up with all the closeness and tease—Jun moves faster, savoring the blinding sensation coursing through him and the delicious frictions of Sho bare inside him; he’s close but is not there yet; it’s too soon, yet it’s not soon enough. 

Sho’s fist around his cock sends Jun moaning.

His grips on Sho’s shoulder slips as his body shudders, his head thrown back in surprise, His orgasm hits violently, and it only prompts Sho to hold Jun tighter and stroke him faster, intensifying one wave of pleasure after another. 

Everything blanks beautifully. His head slumps against Sho’s shoulder, his lips against the pulse in Sho’s neck, steady and comforting hold. Jun slowly comes down with the sound of Sho’s unsteady breathing against his ear. 

Sho shifts when Jun finally leans slightly away—his hands reaching to frame Jun’s face, a thumb rubbing Jun’s cheekbones softly, tips of his trembling fingers fluttering against Jun’s lips. He asks, “May I?”

Jun knows what Sho’s asking—the same question Sho always asks when they are together like this. Jun has planned a lot of things; he has wanted a lot of things, for himself, for Sho, for them. This time Jun wants nothing, and will give Sho everything. 

Jun must have taken a while with his mind, and Sho asks again, his voice still soft even if it’s now laced with whispers of demand. “Jun? May I fuck you the way I want to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Fuck me. Have me. No distraction, no rush of being in stolen moments, it’s just us now. “Please.”

Despite his apparent impatience, Sho is still gentle as he pulls out of Jun, paying attention to Jun’s grunts and small moans, pulling him close and dropping kisses on Jun’s cheeks. He takes their combined weight, turning to let Jun fall into the bed before settling himself on top of Jun’s spread body.

Jun welcomes the weight, relishing in the coolness of the sheet under him against his heated body, adjusting his legs to allow Sho to slot perfectly above him. His breath hitches at the sight of Sho above him, his eyes dark with lust. 

Sho notices his slight discomfort and asks, “Hurting anywhere?”

Jun only shakes his head, still sensitive almost everywhere but he doesn’t mind, his hand reaching out to finally touch Sho’s face—Sho’s cheek is warm, his bangs falling into his eyes and mated with sweat—and offers Sho a small smile. 

Sho smiles back and leans down to kiss Jun—a first of many, Jun knows. Then he covers Jun’s eyes with his palm. “Close your eyes.” 

Jun silently obeys, already shuddering in renewed anticipation. The weight of Sho’s hand is somehow grounding. 

“Keep them close and feel,” Sho says softly; this time he kisses the side of Jun’s neck. His other hand strokes against the back of Jun’s thigh before Sho pushes one of Jun’s legs up and folds him further.

Jun sighs at the thought of having himself spread open for Sho, uncontrollable flush on his warm cheeks, the struggle to keep his eyes closed become a tad harder. When Sho finally presses back in, Jun gasps in surprise, his hips jerking up against Sho’s hold. 

“Let me hear you,” Sho says, so close, steady and waiting for Jun, his ragged breath ghosting up Jun’s lips. It is over a kiss when Sho then whispers, “I rarely get to hear you.”

All his remaining coherence is knocked out of Jun when Sho begins to move. The shallow and purposeful movements of Sho’s hips send electricity right up Jun’s spine. The lack of sight sparks off myriad different sensations. The hard press of Sho’s solid body completely encloses Jun into submission, bending him almost in half, and Jun willingly surrenders.

Sho no longer holds back—and Jun can only take whatever Sho’s giving him, cursing loudly and whining for more. The unfaltering rhythm of his hips slamming his cock hard and fast into Jun, his firm grip keeping Jun’s hips raised and stretched open, his heated sweet kisses on Jun’s sensitized skin. 

_I got you,_ Jun tries to say as he clenches around Sho. He forces his palm to spread open next to his head, eyes still closed, wanting Sho to notice his plea, to reach out in return, to trust him. 

When Sho’s sweaty palm covers his, Jun lets out a loud moan. He desperately twines their fingers, relishing in Sho’s grounding hold, wanting Sho to trust him in return. _Let go._

And Sho does.

He thrusts faster into Jun, twisting their joined hand and rushing for higher and higher. 

Jun can see everything too clear in his mind; how their bodies collide with each other, demanding and allowing exchange of pleasure; how any of Sho’s movement render Jun in nothing but sensation; how Sho’s backside drenched in sweat, its hard muscles flexing in exertion; how strong and gorgeous Sho is; how perfect Sho is.

Except, Sho is anything but perfect.

He’s stubborn. He works too hard. He gets frustrated over menial tasks, often in expense of neglecting his own basic self-care. He allows Jun to care for him, trusting Jun wholeheartedly—where did that come from, Jun sometimes asks himself in disbelief.

Jun doesn’t want anyone else.

All of Sho’s strength and imperfection are more than enough reason for Jun to allow Sho to care for him in the same way, to trust Sho wholeheartedly. All Sho’s seeing right now, all Sho’s breathing in right now, all of Jun Sho’s holding right now, is only for Sho. 

Only with Sho.

“Jun. Stay with me.” Sho rasps breathlessly as he kisses both of Jun’s closed eyelids, pulling him back into the onslaught of sensation. When Jun blinks his eyes open, his vision blurry with his tears he doesn’t realized he shed. His gaze sharpens to meet Sho’s dark eyes looking straight into him. “Your mind better stays with me when I fuck you.”

Jun says the first thing that comes to his mind, his hand reaching to softly touch Sho’s wet lips: “Yes, Sho.”

His answer sets Sho ablaze. Sho’s hips losing its rhythm as his body tightening against the pleasure he takes from Jun; nowhere to go but faster, harder, and more now.

Jun comes with a muffled shout turning to long moan against Sho’s neck, yet his release and everything else turn secondary. 

The only thing that matters is Sho moving inside him, Sho around him shuddering violently as he comes, gasping and groaning loud. The next moment, the only thing that matters is the pleasure Sho takes from him and the pleasure Sho’s giving him. Pain and pleasure dance erratically through every part of Jun’s body, lurching his senses into overdrive and soaring into bright lights. 

Jun comes back to having Sho’s weight on his chest. He closes his eyes with a sigh, basking in the sound of their still labored breathing. He aches everywhere, like he isn’t going to be able to walk straight for days; he feels great.

With slow and uncoordinated movements Sho manages to pull out without jostling Jun more than necessary. He finally rolls to his side, wrapping his hand snugly around Jun’s waist with a satisfied sigh.

Sho hums in delight when Jun makes the effort turns to his side and closes their distance in a loose embrace. Jun drops a light kiss on Sho’s forehead, smiling at the sight of Sho’s fluttered lashes, and this time it’s him who says, “Stay with me.” 

The fresh morning breeze has turned into gentle wind of hot tropical afternoon. Soon they need to clean up and take a good long soak at the bathtub, but Jun is perfectly content being filthy, messy, and with Sho now.

Sho’s fingers begin to make small circles at the small of Jun’s back. They are slightly ticklish but endearing all the same, so Jun lets him. Jun reaches out to comb through Sho’s bang, sending them away from his eyes and sweaty forehead, and smiles as he meets Sho’s tired and bright eyes. 

They don’t indulge often enough—that’s the first thing that comes into Jun’s mind. He’s almost forgotten how gorgeous Sho looks after sex, always being completely out of it after their session; how Sho’s entire face is glowing with satisfaction and content smile, and it is solely because of Jun. 

Sho shifts slightly, and before Jun can make of it Sho leans forward and kisses him soft and sweet again. Jun gasps against Sho’s lips, allowing Sho to take what he wants. They really need to clean up, but Jun wants this as much as Sho.

When Sho leans back, he stares at Jun with bright eyes and gentle smile, his hand framing Jun’s cheek. 

Jun leans to the touch, placing his hand on top of Sho’s and keeping their hands there, his eyes fluttered close. “Mhmm?”

“I love y—”

Jun’s eyes snap open.

“Ah, I mean, I love this,” Sho corrects himself as he beams brightly, his hand pressing gently on Jun’s cheek. “Yeah, this, I love. I love _this_.”

Sheer of warm happiness surges wildly inside of Jun, his cheek burning hot against Sho’s palm, and it takes almost everything for him to rolls his eyes at Sho. And just so they’re clear, he flicks Sho on the forehead again, as hard as his jelly arm allows. 

Sho whines in pain and scrunches his nose, but he still shifts closer to bury his face in Jun’s chest after.

Sho cannot possibly miss the feel of Jun’s heart frantically beating inside his chest or the feel of Jun’s shivering because he is bubbling with joy, but Jun is beyond caring. Sho has made him feel great and all sorts of fantastic.

His voice is unexpectedly soft—a wide smile on his face as he cards Sho’s hair soothingly—when he says, “Careful there, cute face.”

Sho laughs against Jun’s chest. It resounds wonderfully through their embrace, and Jun knows what Sho’s answer is even before Sho says: “I will, Jun. We will.”


End file.
